True Ace
by Kirinenko
Summary: FUTURE FIC - NO SPOILERS: Karasuno ha perdido contra Shiratorizawa y Hinata está convencido de que es su culpa por fallar el último pase. Kageyama intenta convencerle de que tomó la decisión correcta al pasarle a él, con inesperados pero bienvenidos resultados. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: IncessantOblivion

ID: 1416422

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hinata golpea su puño contra la pared de concreto frente a él, intentando desesperadamente encontrar la liberación de su rabia y frustración. El dolor no se registra por la adrenalina que recorre su pequeño cuerpo. Sus dientes y mandíbula apretados hasta que siente como si pudiese romperse, negándose a dejar escapar las vergonzosas lágrimas que le picaban en los ojos.

 _No merezco llorar_ , piensa mientras estampa el puño contra la pared de nuevo antes de apoyar la frente contra esta, respirando entrecortadamente en un inútil intento de dejar de sentir.

No sabe dónde está, aunque sabe que está desierto y lo suficiente oscuro como para ocultar su vergüenza. Ni siquiera pensó después de que perdiesen el partido en la Final de Primavera de Institutos contra Shiratorizawa. Simplemente huyó de todos y de todo, demasiado rápido como para que le cogiesen.

 _Y dónde estaba esa velocidad cuando la necesitaba, ¿eh?_ Hinata se reprende mientras sigue inspirando hondo.

Hinata deseaba desesperadamente ser el as a pesar de su altura y su posición como bloqueador central. Trabajó tanto en esa nueva táctica rápida para asegurarse de que lo merecía, para asegurarse de que siempre mejorará, para sentirse mejor. Aun así, ¿y cuando Kageyama le hizo lanzamiento perfecto en la última jugada? Se atragantó.

Fue él. Fue él quien les falló. Debería haber elegido un golpe diferente, quizás una finta. Si hubiese golpeado incluso unos centímetros más hacia la izquierda, habría pasado el bloqueo de Ushijima. Si hubiese saltado más alto, en primer lugar, Kageyama podría haberle dado un pase más alto y habría superado la barrera del bloqueo.

 _Mierda, no importa cuán alto saltase, ¡nunca sería suficientemente alto!_ En cuanto volviesen a los entrenamientos, iba a practicar sus saltos. Haría carreras todos los días, dos veces al día, en la montaña para fortalecer sus muslos y pantorrillas. No se detendría hasta que pudiera volar sobre cada bloqueo y –

"¡Hinata!"

Hinata se da media vuelta al escuchar su nombre de labios de Kageyama. _Genial, justo lo que necesitaba. La única persona a la que más decepcioné._

Kageyama nunca ha decepcionado a Hinata cuando más le necesitaba. Hubo momentos en los que vacilaba, pero al final, Kageyama siempre lo ha superado. Aprendió un nuevo tipo de pase para que Hinata pudiese hacer una batalla en el aire como siempre lo deseó. Ha trabajado incansablemente para acoplarse al pequeño campo de Hinata y al particular modo de golpear el balón. No sería capaz de volar como lo hace y golpear tantos pases si no fuese por Kageyama. ¿Y qué hace? Cuando Kageyama confía en él para hacer ese rápido y ganar el partido en el que habían estado trabajando todo el año, Hinata lo defraudó. ¿Cómo podría enfrentarlo ahora?

"¿Qué cojones, Hinata? He estado buscándote por todas partes. Estamos todos listos para irnos" normalmente la aterradora mirada en el rostro de Kageyama le haría detenerse, pero merece cada charla que sabe que está por venir. Es Kageyama, después de todo – no tolera el fracaso.

"Solo dilo, ya" declara Hinata cuando Kageyama no dice nada más.

La cabeza de Kageyama se inclina hacia un lado y hace una mueca de confusión, una expresión que normalmente deja en Hinata una sensación de calidez en el pecho. Ahora solo hace que su pecho se contraiga dolorosamente "¿Decir qué?"

Hinata lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados. Si, incluso él piensa que Kageyama es bastante despistado con cualquier cosa cuando no está en una cancha de voleibol pero esto es simplemente ridículo "Ya sabes. Grita. Enfádate. Pega incluso, si quieres. No me importa; lo merezco" Hinata se traga su aprehensión y echa los hombros hacia atrás, decidido a soportar lo que sea que Kageyama quiera lanzarle encima. No se esconderá de esto jamás. Ya tuvo su momento para hacer eso.

La confusión de Kageyama se profundiza y su ceño se frunce ante la impaciencia que esto le produce "Puedo pegarte si de verdad quieres que lo haga pero, ¿por qué querrías que lo hiciese? ¿Es algún tipo de ritual post-juego?" gira la cabeza hacia un lado y murmura para sí mismo "Nunca he escuchado de ello, pero si Hinata está tan centrado en hacer eso, tal vez valga la pena investigarlo…"

Hinata bufa con frustración antes de gritar "¡No, idiota! ¡Tienes que pegarme porque es mi _culpa_! ¡Es mi culpa que hayamos perdido el partido!"

Kageyama se queda en silencio, su expresión endureciéndose a la temible que Hinata había esperado desde el principio "¿Qué quieres decir con tu culpa?"

¿La temperatura del lugar acababa de bajar al punto de congelación? Definitivamente, Hinata piensa que sí; se siente como si así fuese. Pero Kageyama no está enfadándose por lo correcto.

Hinata tiene ganas de arrancarse los pelos de la exasperación "¡Eché a perder ese último pase! No estaba en una posición lo suficientemente buena; ¡No estaba lo suficientemente alto! Y podría haber rematado más hacia la izquierda para evitar el bloqueo de Ushijima, o tal vez podría haberlo–"

"Para" gruñe Kageyama mientras da una amenazador paso hacia el frente "Perdimos el partido porque el otro equipo era mejor. Es tan simple como eso"

Hinata está sacudiendo la cabeza, aunque no recuerda haber decidido conscientemente el hacerlo "No, me diste el pase perfecto y podría haber conseguido otro punto, detener a Shiratorizawa de anotar su punto final y…" su protesta se apaga cuando Kageyama da un paso más hacia adelante, obligando a Hinata a quedar pegado contra la pared de manera instintiva.

Hinata esperaba que Kageyama se enfadase, enfadado hasta el punto de dar miedo, pero aun así se enfada por lo que no es. Hinata no entiende como Kageyama – _Kageyama_ , de entre todas las personas – siempre es la primera persona en reconocer los fallos, tanto propios como ajenos. Así que, ¿por qué ahora, cuando acaban de perder el partido más grande del año, está dejando a Hinata fuera del atropello?

"Hinata, idiota" le gruñe Kageyama "No importa si pudiste haber tomado una decisión diferente o mejor. Tal vez si hubiera tomado una decisión diferente al inicio del partido en algún lanzamiento diferente, ese último pase no habría sido nuestra oportunidad final de evitar que Shiratorizawa ganase. Quizás si Noya hubiese recibido los remates de manera más efectiva… quizás, quizás, quizás"

Hinata está mirada sorprendido a Kageyama en este punto, asombrado no solo por las palabras que salen de la boca de Kageyama sino también por la gran cantidad de ellas. ¿Alguna vez Kageyama ha hablado tanto de seguido?

"Si hay algo que he aprendido este año – este largo, exasperante e increíble año – es que hay una diferencia entre reconocer debilidades generales y honestos errores. Podemos arreglar lo primero, ya sean puntos débiles del equipo o personales. Sin embargo, lo segundo no puede arreglarse, así que no tiene sentido pararnos en ellos o culparnos por cometerlos. Todo lo que podemos hacer es esforzarnos más la próxima vez. Hubo varias ocasiones en que cada uno de nosotros pudo haber tomado decisiones diferentes que habrían resultado en nuestra victoria, pero no lo hicimos. Solo porque la decisión final haya recaído sobre ti no significa que tengas que cargar con toda la culpa por perder"

Hinata se encuentra parpadeando rápidamente, intentando absorber las palabras de Kageyama a través de su asombro al verlas proceder de Kageyama. ¿Cómo había madurado tanto sin que Hinata se diese cuenta?

Sus palabras hacen mucho para aliviar la abrumadora culpa y vergüenza de Hinata, pero todavía tenía esa suave pero insistente voz en algún rincón de su cabeza, un zarcillo de humo negro susurrando en su cabeza, que le dice que no tiene ningún sentido ser el as, que Kageyama debería haberle pasado el balón a alguien más merecedor de su genio. Hinata odia incluso esa pequeña parte de él por pensar de este modo – nunca antes ha dudado así de sí mismo. Por lo general, es él quien convence a Kageyama de que pueden hacerlo, que Hinata puede hacerlo. Quizás sea por eso. Quizás es porque pasó todo el año convenciendo a Kageyama de que podía hacerlo, que se merecía los lanzamientos de Kageyama, que ahora siente que traicionó la confianza de Kageyama. Si solo hubiese clavado ese último remate, entonces sabría con seguridad que merecía los lanzamientos de Kageyama, pero no lo hizo y…

"Lo sé, Kageyama" susurra Hinata, con la mirada agachada "pero te decepcioné. Eso es lo que no me puedo perdonar a mí mismo"

" _¿Qué?_ " dice Kageyama desde lo alto y Hinata puede sentir su aura oscureciéndose mucho más allá de un agudo disgusto.

"Durante todo el año te dije que quería ser el as, que deberías pasarme a mí. ¡Incluso logré que aprendieras un lanzamiento nuevo! Pero cuando necesitaste que lo haga, te decepciono. Deberías habérselo pasado a otras personas. Deberías habérselo pasado al verdadero as del Karasuno, no a mí"

De repente, Hinata siente que las manos de Kageyama le agarran de la parte delantera de la camiseta y lo alzan en el aire, golpeándolo contra la pared, atrapado entre la superficie dura y fría, y los fuertes antebrazos de Kageyama. Como si pudiese moverse siquiera – el rostro de Kageyama está cerca, muy cerca, sus profundos ojos azules al mismo nivel que los de Hinata, taladrándole, y Hinata tarda un momento en respirar de nuevo.

Hinata se ha dado cuenta que ha sido así desde hace un tiempo con él, desde que él y Kageyama tuvieron esa pelea y no se hablaron durante semanas. Notó el vacío que sentía en su corazón cuando Kageyama ya no formaba parte de su existencia diaria. Eso, así como el enfado del obstinado muchacho, fue lo que le mantuvo en silencio durante tanto tiempo. Saber que una persona tenía tanto poder sobre el estado de su existencia era aterrador, en el mejor de los casos. No había sabido cómo lidiar con eso. Joder, todavía no sabía cómo lidiar con ello – simplemente intentó ignorarlo y jugar lo mejor que pudiese al voleibol, asegurándose de que fuese su prioridad.

Pero, joder, ahora estaban irrevocablemente entrelazados, ¿no? Voleibol y este chico alto, despistado, exasperante e increíble. No sabía cómo o cuándo sucedió, peor no puede imaginar una vida sin voleibol y no puede imaginar el voleibol sin Kageyama. No puede imaginar la _vida_ sin Kageyama. No lo pidió, esta sensación de necesitar a alguien, sabiendo que no estás completo del todo sin ellos. No pidió la sensación de hormigueo que siente cada vez que el aura de Kageyama se cruza con la suya. No pidió todo este _deseo_.

Y joder, quiere. Quiere el rostro de Kageyama contra el suyo y piel con piel y cosas que ni siquiera sabe que quería antes de conocerlo, cosas que siquiera sabe cómo pedir. Y Kageyama está tan cerca… tan cerca…

Y gritándole algo a la cara a Hinata.

"¿No fuiste tú el que me dijo después de los preliminares del Inter-High que nunca fue un error lanzarte a ti?" está gritando Kageyama y Hinata se da cuenta de que, sí, dijo eso. Y lo creía completamente también… en ese momento.

"¡Quizás estaba equivocado!" se encuentra gritando en respuesta Hinata, su voz llena de angustia más allá de lo que querría. No quiere que Kageyama sepa cómo el pensamiento de no ser suficiente le destruye absolutamente. Sus manos se alzan para agarrar las muñecas de Kageyama en un intento de volver al suelo, pero solamente logra perderse en la sensación de la suave piel de Kageyama bajo la yema de sus dedos.

Kageyama aleja a Hinata brevemente de la pared antes de volver a estamparlo contra esta. Los dientes de Hinata resuenan en su cráneo, pero a él no le importa. Es una buena distracción del dolor que se extiende por su pecho, de la agitación en su estómago.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" la voz de Kageyama se rompe en la última palabra y algo dentro de Hinata se quiebra. Nunca quiso causarle a Kageyama ningún dolor. Nunca. _Nunca_ lo haría.

"¡No estoy diciendo que sea tu culpa, Kageyama! ¡Digo que es _mía_!"

Los puños de Kageyama agarran con más fuerza la camiseta de Hinata "¡Cállate, cállate!" murmura entre los dientes apretados "¡Este no eres tú, Hinata!" lo golpea de nuevo contra la pared, más rápido y menos contundente en esta ocasión – más con desesperación que con enfado – antes de cerrar los ojos y susurrar "Por favor, devuélveme a mi Hinata. Este no es mi Hinata"

Hinata respira de golpe con dolor y sorpresa. _¿Su Hinata? ¿Qué quiere decir con su Hinata? ¡No merezco ser su Hinata!_ No puede permitirse el ser nada de Kageyama; tiene que hacer que vea el sentido. Así que, aunque mata algo dentro de él, dice "Quizás deberías pasarle el verdadero as del Karasuno la próxima vez, y ambos sabemos que no soy yo"

Kageyama inhala profundamente como si acabara de abofetearlo. Entonces se inclina hacia adelante, su rostro llenando todos los espacios en la visión de Hinata "Puede que no seas el verdadero as de Karasuno aún" gruñe Kageyama, sus ojos azules fijos en los de Hinata con intensidad y sinceridad "pero _siempre_ te pasaré a ti, _siempre_ te elegiré, porque eres mi verdadero as"

El mundo de Hinata se detiene. Simplemente se detiene. Su corazón, su respiración, sus pensamientos. Todo lo que sabe en este momento es Kageyama. Todo lo que siente es Kageyama. Kageyama, el cual llama a Hinata su verdadero as. Y Hinata se da cuenta, en ese momento de silencio, que está bien si nunca es el as de Karasuno, o el as de cualquier equipo, mientras que sea el de Kageyama.

Así que, de verdad, teniendo en cuenta la gravedad del momento, después de darse cuenta de eso, no se le puede culpar por lo que hace a continuación.

Le besa. Sus labios cierran los escasos centímetros que los separan y besa a Kageyama. Es firme pero rápido, porque en cuanto sus labios se tocan, se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho y se retira inmediatamente, resonando en su ente el pánico y la humillación.

 _Mierda, ¿qué acabo de hacer?_ De todas las cosas cuestionables y estúpidas que ha hecho en mi vida, esto tiene que estar a la altura de la peor de todas. _¿Qué estaba pensando? ¡Oh, cierto! No estaba pensando._ Estaba _reaccionando_ y hablando de reacciones, ¿por qué no lo hace Kageyama?

Kageyama solo está parpadeando con lo que parece asombro – totalmente boquiabierto y con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Hinata desea que no se vea tan lindo. También desea no haberse dado cuenta de eso porque ahora quiere besarle de nuevo.

Entonces, mientras Hinata mira con abstracto horror el pensamiento de besar a Kageyama de nuevo cuando el chico ni siquiera se ha recuperado del primero, la expresión de Kageyama se convierte en una de confusión – haciendo un puchero y con el ceño fruncido. Y mierda, esa es la expresión que más adora Hinata. Siempre quiere besar esas líneas entre sus cejas y pasar los dedos por esos labios haciendo pucheros.

 _¡Deja de pensar en besar, Hinata!_

La confusión de Kageyama se transforma pronto en algo que Hinata cree que podría ser maravilla, pero está allí tan brevemente que no puede interpretarlo bien antes de que se vuelva algo que le es demasiado familiar. Hinata puede ver el aura oscurecerse por todas pates, acompañada por un amenazante fruncimiento de ceño que Kageyama había perfeccionado. Hinata abre la boca para decir algo – cualquier cosa – que evitase el ineludible aluvión de ira e insultos cuando el ceño fruncido de Kageyama disminuye, casi como si estuviera…

 _No está mirando mis labios, ¿cierto?_ Y Hinata no entiende porqué, si Kageyama está mirando sus labios, lo hace con una mirada tan intensa. Hinata solamente ha visto tanta intensidad en Kageyama antes de un servicio con salto flotante o una fracción de segundos antes de tomar la decisión de quién lanzársela o cómo. Sus _labios_ nunca han sido receptores de un enfoque tan único y singular.

La lengua de Hinata, inconscientemente, sale de su boca para humedecer sus labios que de repente se han secado bajo esa mirada y su respiración se altera cuando Kageyama respira profundamente por la nariz. El aire entre ellos crepita con una tensión a la que Hinata no puede poner nombre. La boca de Kageyama se entreabre y Hinata se sonroja con vehemencia. Parece que todo su cuerpo está en llamas aunque no sabe por qué, porque Kageyama no siquiera ha hecho _algo_ , solo está mirándole y si no para pronto, Hinata realmente va a estallar, así que tiene que decir algo, tiene que… abrir la boca y…

Y entonces el cuerpo de Kageyama está presionando el de Hinata contra la pared y sus manos están en su pelo y su lengua está en su boca. Las piernas de Hinata automáticamente envuelven las estrechas caderas contrarias a las suyas y sus manos busca la firme piel de la espalda de Kageyama, hundiéndose debajo de su camisa, mientras su lengua envuelve la de Kageyama, saboreándolo, consumiéndolo.

¿O es Kageyama el que le está consumiendo? No puede saber dónde termina y empieza Kageyama. Son un desorden desesperado de labios y lenguas y dientes, lamiendo y succionando y mordiendo, mientras intentan alcanzar el interior del otro, llenando cada vacío. La erección de Kageyama se frota con la suya y Hinata jadea y se arquea ante el contacto, buscando más, buscando todo lo que puede conseguir. Los dedos de Kageyama se tensan en su cabello y muerde su labio, llevando a Hinata a un lugar entre el placer y el dolor, un lugar lleno de calor, necesidad y _deseo_. Hinata abraza la espalda de Kageyama y lo atrapa con tanta fuerza que parece como si estuvieran uniendo en uno solo. Las manos de Kageyama agarrando el trasero de Hinata, sus dedos clavándose en los muslos mientras controla los movimientos de sus caderas, un furioso roce de dureza contra dureza. Hinata jadea en busca de aire y hay una lengua recorriendo su cuello, luego dientes mordiéndole el lóbulo de su oreja.

"Más…" gime Hinata antes de morder el labio inferior de Kageyama, lo que provocó un gemido de su parte en respuesta. La lengua de Kageyama llena su boca de nuevo mientras que ambas manos se deslizan por detrás de los pantalones cortos de Hinata, sus largos dedos clavándose en la carne desnuda de su trasero. _Al fin_ , piensa Hinata mientras Kageyama empieza a frotar sus caderas con más fuerza y más rápido que antes en un ritmo urgente y frenético mientras sus labios juegan con la boca de Hinata en su boca. Hinata siente la humedad del pre-semen en su ropa interior y el calor que crece rápidamente y la tensión en su parte baja mientras se esfuerza incontrolablemente por liberarse. El espacio a su alrededor y entre ellos está lleno de jadeos y gemidos y gruñidos mientras sus labios y lenguas encuentran descuidadamente a sus contrapartes, la desesperación abrumando cualquier intento de delicadeza. Está en la cúspide de algo rompedor, está llenándole, y… y…

"¡Oi, Hinata! ¡Kageyama!"

Y los gritos de Tanaka rompen su bruma de lujuria y necesidad. Le lleva un segundo darse cuenta de que Kageyama se había calmado por completo.

Tanaka grita sus nombres de nuevo, más cerca esta vez. El pánico brota en la garganta de Hinata y abre su boca para responder pero su lengua todavía está saboreando la de Kageyama y sus labios se siente demasiado hinchados para moverlos y su cerebro no puede formular una respuesta cuando está demasiado ocupado intentando descubrir cómo dar marcha atrás en el tiempo, cómo retroceder esos minutos – u horas, definitivamente horas – para revivirlos una y otra vez y nunca irse.

Escucha a Kageyama tragar ruidosamente y se aclara la garganta, pero su voz todavía suena ronca cuando grita en respuesta "Estamos aquí, Tanaka. Solo…solo danos unos pocos minutos, ¡nos encontraremos allí afuera!"

Hinata arde por todas partes mientras se da cuenta de que las manos desnudas de Kageyama todavía están agarrando su desnudo trasero y el doloroso roce de su miembro duro contra el de Kageyama.

Si Tanaka se acerca y gira esa esquina…

 _Oh, mierda._

Hay una larga y pesada pausa en la cual Hinata jura que murió un par de veces antes de que Tanaka responda con un "De acuerdo, entonces, pero solamente tenéis cinco minutos antes de que vuelva" su tono lleno de desconfianza y cautela.

Una vez que sus pasos se alejan, Kageyama golpea con el lado de su puño la pared al lado de la cabeza de Hinata, haciendo que se estremezca.

" _Mierda_ " gruñe mientras su cabeza cae sobre el hombro de Hinata, su nariz y sus labios enterrados en su nuca.

Hinata no sabe lo que sentir. Sabe que siente los restos de la ardiente lujuria mientras su miembro se estremece en sus pantalones, exigiendo saber a dónde fue esa dulce fricción y dejándole saber que el de Kageyama está _todavía ahí_ , simplemente esperando a ser frotado. Sin embargo, el cerebro de Hinata está empezando a ponerse en marcha y está intentando decirle a su miembro que tal vez ahora no es el momento para eso, tal vez ahora es el momento de descubrir qué narices pasó y que cojones va a hacer con eso.

Pero necesita saber qué Kageyama siente sobre lo que pasó antes de poder decidir lo que va a hacer con ello. ¿Y qué pasa con ese 'joder' y el golpe a la pared? Hinata está pensando que quizás Kageyama no se sienta muy bien al respecto.

Hinata se congela cuando Kageyama resopla contra su cuello y alza su cabeza, su nariz arrastrándose sobre su piel mientras lo hace.

Sabe lógicamente que tienen que moverse, pero joder, no quiere.

La elección le es arrebatada cuando Kageyama inhala hondo y retira su mano restante del trasero de Hinata antes de retroceder un paso de su cuerpo, provocando que Hinata se deslice por la pared y vuelva a estar sobre sus propios pies. Se siente como una eternidad ya que tiene que soportar su propio peso y se balancea un poco.

Hinata intenta no interpretar el silencio de Kageyama o el modo en que pasa su mano por su pelo en lo que podría llamarse agitación. También intenta no fijarse en el modo en que Kageyama pone las manos en sus caderas, los dedos apretando con tanta fuerza que las articulaciones se vuelven blancas y se aleja, mirando a cualquier parte menos a Hinata.

Pero no puede ignorarlo y lo ve todo y se da cuenta y cada conclusión a la que llega es sombría. Se muerde el labio para evitar romperse y se aclara la garganta.

"Entonces… uh… no tenemos que…como… mmm… hablar de esto, si quieres" su voz suena ronca por lo que se aclara la garganta una vez más y vuelve a intentarlo "Podemos… podemos fingir que esto nunca sucedió…" _mierda_ , se maldice Hinata mentalmente mientras se le cierra la garganta. No hay forma en que pueda llegar a algún lado ahora. _No importa, he dicho lo que tenía que decir, ¿cierto?_

Kageyama se da la vuelta, una mirada de incredulidad en su rostro "Tú… ¿Quieres fingir que esto nunca sucedió?" casi grita.

Hinata se estremece, tragando saliva con fuerza y mirando a un lado, incapaz de mirar el rostro de Kageyama para decir esto. Nunca se ha considerado un cobarde y no va a empezar ahora, pero simplemente _no puede_ mirar a Kageyama si va a decir esto No. No, no quiero fingir que nunca sucedió. Pero… tu sí"

La boca de Kageyama se abre y cierra una, dos veces, antes de que finalmente algún sonido salga "Yo… ¿por qué piensas eso?"

Hinata arrastra su zapato por el suelo "Porque parecías muy enfadado y agitado y ni siquiera me miraste" murmura en respuesta, con las mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza de lo petulante que suena.

El silencio continúa por tanto tiempo que está a punto de balbucear "Lo siento, olvídalo" cuando Kageyama se inclina hacia adelante y rodea a Hinata con sus largos brazos, atrayéndolo hacia su pecho y enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Hinata. Hinata se congela contra él mientras Kageyama usa una de sus manos para presionar la cabeza de Hinata contra su pecho, acunándolo cuidadosamente y… y… ¿amorosamente?

 _¿Qué está pasando ahora?_

"Eres tan idiota" susurra Kageyama contra su piel "Estaba enfadado porque fuimos interrumpidos antes de poder acabar de hacer lo que quería; antes de poder terminar lo que empecé. Estaba agitado porque estaba excitado tan cada ligero toque que podía hacerme estallar. No te miraría porque pensaba que si lo hacía estarías de nuevo contra esa pared y esta vez no me detendría, sin importar quien apareciese por esa esquina"

Las manos de Hinata agarraron la camisa de Kageyama sobre su pecho mientras sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, de felicidad esta vez "Oh"

Kageyama resopla contra él "Sí, oh. Idiota. Como si fuera a dejarte ir ahora que finalmente te tengo" se retira, cogiendo el rostro de Hinata y mirándole a los ojos, sincero y serio "No va a dejarte ir" parece tanto una amenaza como una promesa.

El calor llena a Hinata, tanto que teme explotar. Aun así, a pesar de toda esa emoción salvaje, su mente se centra en algo…

"' _¿Finalmente?'_ ¿Qué?"

Kageyama solo sonríe, besándole en la frente tan rápido que Hinata piensa que debe de haberlo imaginado, y lo ignora. Entonces agarra su mano y lo arrastra por el pasillo "Creo que nuestros cinco minutos se han acabado" dice como explicación.

A Hinata no le importa, solo quiere saber lo que eso significa finalmente. Por desgracia, no tiene oportunidad de preguntar de nuevo porque Kageyama empuja las puertas frente a ellos para abrirlas y se encontraron de frente con los otros miembros del Karasuno, parándose en un semicírculo medio armado como no serían hacer.

Todos están callados y quietos, lo cual es tan inusual que Hinata les pregunta que pasa antes de darse cuenta de que no están mirando el rostro de Kageyama o el suyo. Están mirando un poco más abajo. Hinata también mira hacia abajo, intentando determinar si tiene algo en la camiseta o…

 _Oh. Cierto._

Kageyama y él están todavía cogidos de la mano. Hinata entra en pánico e intenta retirar su mano del agarre de Kageyama pero este no le deja. En su lugar, entrelaza los dedos con los de Hinata y le agarra aún más fuerte. Hinata se queda boquiabierto mientras mira a Kageyama, interrogándole con la mirada. Pero el rostro de Kageyama no tiene respuesta – está tan impasible y nada impresionado como siempre mientras mira a sus compañeros.

Finalmente tira de la mano de Hinata de nuevo y lo lleva hacia adelante, directamente hacia el aturdido grupo de jugadores de voleibol. Hinata está acalorado y siente que todos los miran mientras caminan hacia el autobús que espera junto al bordillo. Está a punto de redoblar sus esfuerzos por rescatar su mano del agarre de hierro de Kageyama, sin importar lo agradable y seguro que se siente así, cuando comienza a ver y escuchar las reacciones de las personas que los rodean.

"Me debes 2,000 yenes" esto de Tsukishima a Yamaguchi, el cual suspira y responde "Maldición, de verdad pensé que no tendrían ni idea hasta segundo año"

 _Qué… ¿apostaron sobre nosotros?_

Pero antes de que pudiese detener esa particular revelación, se distrae con los brazos de Tanaka ondeando en el aire mientras grita _"¿QUÉ?"_ en el decibelio más alto posible. Daichi se ríe ante el despiste de Tanaka y sonríe a medida que Hinata y Kageyama pasan caminando.

 _Qu… ¿Daichi lo sabía?_

Es sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Suga le da un codazo a Daichi y dice "Bueno, ya era hora"

 _¿Y Suga también? ¿Qué está pasando?_

Su confusión se detiene momentáneamente cuando pasan junto a Asahi y Noya, más cerca de lo normal entre ellos que cualquier otro, en su propio mundo apartado del de los demás. Asahi les mira con asombro cuando pasan y luego mira a Noya a su lado, con la boca abierta, los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión incrédula que parece decir _"¿Podemos hacer eso?"_ Noya alza una ceja mirando a Asahi y un lado de su boca se inclina hacia una sonrisa desafiante mientras su expresión responde un _"Sí, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto?"_ pasando por la boca de Asahi, cerrándose por la sorpresa y un intenso color rojo apoderándose de sus mejillas, siendo claro que entendía a Noya completamente.

 _Ellos… ¿Son como nosotros? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?_

Hinata no puede responder a esta tampoco pues ahora han llegado hasta el entrenador y profesor. El primero parece confundido y el último asombrado. Hinata ve la expresión de entrenador y piensa, _por fin, alguien más además de Tanaka que no sabía de esto antes que nosotros_ , pero entonces esa esperanza se ve completamente frustrada cuando el entrenador dice "¿Por qué todos actúan así? ¿No han estado juntos desde que empecé a entrenarles?"

El profesor se ríe y responde con "No lo creo, Ukai-kun"

 _¿El entrenador pensaba que estaban juntos todo este tiempo? ¿Qué narices?_

Hinata apenas lo interioriza cuando pasan a Yachi y Kiyoko, las cuales están sonrojadas y riendo ligeramente tras sus manos. Yachi quizás también le haya alzado los pulgares, pero debía de estar imaginando cosas.

Finalmente llegan al autobús después de lo que debía ser el recorrido más largo de su vida. Aturdido, Hinata se gira hacia Kageyama – el cual parece completamente exasperado por toda la atención – y dice "¿Por qué me soltaste la mano? ¡Mira lo que pasó!"

Con esto, finalmente recibe una respuesta de Kageyama, pero su mirada en respuesta es tan intensa que Hinata desearía haber mantenido su boca cerrada.

"Idiota" gruñe Kageyama, enfadado "Te dije hace solo un minuto que nunca iba a dejarte ir" suspira con frustración "Nunca me escuchas"

La boca de Hinata se abre y sus ojos parpadean rápidamente por la sorpresa "No pensé que querías decirlo _literalmente_ " aunque su cuerpo le está diciendo que está más que bien, _literalmente_.

Kageyama resopla y luego hace pucheros. Hinata se llena de luz cuando se da cuenta de que realmente puede tocarle los dedos ahora como ha querido durante mucho tiempo. Solo… quizás no enfrente del resto del equipo, quienes todavía están discutiendo demasiado tras ellos.

Kageyama saca sus dedos de los de Hinata y dice "Bueno, supongo que puedo soltarlos, pero si lo hago, no puedo terminar lo que comenzamos en el gimnasio" la mirada que le dedica a Hinata en ese momento está tan llena de calor y promesas que Hinata se aferra desesperadamente a la mano agarrada de Kageyama de nuevo.

"¡Puedes agarrarla! ¡Puedes agarrarla!" chilla, sin importarle que parezca demasiado desesperado. Joder, _está_ desesperado.

Kageyama le sonríe y es suficiente para hacer que el miembro de Hinata se estremezca con deseoso en sus pantalones "Eso es lo que pensaba" se jacta.

Una parte de Hinata siente ganas de retirar su mano para probar su punto, pero entonces se da cuenta de que no ganaría nada si hiciese eso. Nada de nada.

 _Algunas batallas vale la pena perderlas si significar ganar la guerra_ , piensa con una sonrisa satisfecha. Se la devolverá a Kageyama de algún otro modo, quizás con alguna carrera. _O tal vez…_ su miembro se estremece de nuevo por el lugar oscuro y cálido al que van sus pensamientos.

Aturdido por esos pensamientos y las posibilidades, obedientemente sigue a Kageyama al autobús y se sienta a su lado, con las manos firmemente entrelazadas. Estaría feliz si nunca lo dejaba ir… excepto para jugar a voleibol, por supuesto.

Tsukishima y Yamaguchi rápidamente se colocan tras ellos y en cuanto el autobús empieza a moverse, Tsukishima se inclina hacia adelante y dice "Entonces, si Kageyama es el Rey, ¿qué hace eso de ti, Hinata? ¿Su reina?"

Una gruñido brota del pecho de Kageyama y Hinata sabe la mierda que está a punto de caer, así que rápidamente responde de manera casual "Bueno, en el ajedrez, la reina es la pieza más poderosa del tablero y hace todas las maniobras para el rey, así que en ese sentido, supongo que soy la reina de Kageyama. Su reina y su as"

Sabe que ha dicho exactamente lo correcto cuando Kageyama alza sus manos unidas y da un casto beso a la parte posterior de la de Hinata.

Tsukishima se acomoda de nuevo, derrotado "Vale" refunfuña, molesto porque su diversión haya acabado "Entonces iremos con lo de Pareja Real, entonces"

Hinata gira su cabeza para ver a Kageyama sonriéndole "La Pareja Real" dice lentamente, como si probase sus palabras "Me gusta" declara resueltamente después de unos segundos. Entonces sus ojos se oscurecen mientras sonríe – o mejor dicho, la aproximación de Kageyama a una sonrisa – a Hinata "Nos quiero"

Hinata le devuelve la sonrisa. La felicidad brillaba tanto que podría seguramente cegar al sol. Él tiene a Kageyama y Kageyama le tiene a él y ambos tienen el voleibol y todo está bien en su mundo.

"Yo también nos quiero"


End file.
